This is how it's going to be
by StarryDreams7
Summary: A one-shot or a series of one-shots,who knows of the brawlers all grown up;along with their kids.Other couples besides DanxRuno maybe included.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I should be working on my other story, The Unknown Factor, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head. One of my oc's are mentioned, Maria and as for Danielle, she isn't in this story at all. This may become a series of one-shots, I'm not sure. They won't be in time order either. Enjoy!**

Good Morning! ~ Dan's P.O.V.

I rolled over in bed again. The clock on the bedside table told me it was Saturday, April 27 ,2022, and it was 6:48 am. I couldn't sleep on one of the two days I have off. At 26 years old, I was still doing the same thing I was doing at 13, foiling the bad guys plans. I am a Crime Investigator, so are some of the other people in my family. The other half of the king sized bed was empty, which meant my wife was already downstairs. I got up out of bed, defeated by lack of sleep, pulled on a t-shirt and headed downstairs. I went into the kids playroom to check and see if one of them were in there without an adult. The house was huge, a small kid could get lost in here; I did. Sure enough, as soon as I walked into the room I saw a pair of small feet sticking out of the Disney Princess play tent. I looked through the tiny window to see my three year old daughter, hugging her blankie and sucking her thumb, inside. I tickled her feet and pearls of laughter were carried out of the tent. Suddenly, the feet disappeared and she stuck her head out.

"Daddy!" She giggled; and jumped into my arms.

"Good Morning, sweetheart." I replied, picking her up and spinning around."Now, Rachel Melody Kuso, I remember your mother putting you to bed last night, so why are you down here this early?"

"Because, I was hungry and I couldn't find the kit-chan, Daddy" Rachel chimed, saying kitchen as two separate words.

I chuckled; she looked like her mother, but had the love of food I did. Her only physical feature that she got from me was her red-brown eyes. I ran my hand through Rachel's soft blue curls as I carried her to the kitchen.

In the kitchen Runo and Shun were sitting at the island, drinking herbal tea. Alice was flipping pancakes on a large griddle. All were wearing PJ's from Julie and Maria's new fashion line. Alice's are purple and white, and splashed across the front was " I'm sweet, but i've still got a dark side." Shun is wearing green PJ pants and a black robe. Runo's white robe was opened, showing her blue and yellow plaid shorts, and a blue shirt that proclaimed " I love you, now do as I say". Julie told me that she had designed that for Runo with me in mind; enough said.

"Good Morning!" They said. Runo came over and kissed me and Rachel. She took Rachel and sat her down at the kids table.

"What would you like on your pancakes, Rachel?" Alice asked.

"Well, Auntie Alice, I would like chocolate chips, strawberries, raspberries, blackberries and bluberry syrup on my pancakes...please." Rachel replied, giving her Aunt a cheerful smile.

"I'll have the same, please Alice." I said.

"Oh great," Runo grumbled. " At this rate we will be eaten out of house and home, because my 3 year old daughter eats as much as her 26 year old father, who eats more than the average human anyway."

"Not to mention the fact that 21 people live here, not including regular visitors." Shun stated, looking over his tea cup.

This was true. There was me, Runo and Rachel. Shun, Alice and their 3 year old Stephanie. Julie, Billy and their 4 year old son Jaden. Philby (4 years old too) belonged to Chan Lee and Joe. Oh, and the other 2 kids named Rose and Conner, both 1, the babies of the family. Rose is Baron's and Maria's daughter. Conner is the son of Ace and Mira. And you can't forget Marucho, Keith and his soon-to-be wife Veronica. There was never a dull moment around here, this had to be the most hectic house in the world. We all liked keeping busy and on our feet. But as I looked down at Rachel, who gave me a huge smile, I thought that peaceful, early Saturday's weren't so bad either, if welcomed with a cheerful "Good Morning!".

**A/N: There you have it, my first attempt at a one-shot. Tell me ,please, your opinion. Should I make another one? If you want to read more, review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This one-shot was created on the top of my head after me and my friend's relationship problems on Sims3. You see we put 4 flirty sims in a house together and we left it off where her boyfriend was hitting on me and my boyfriend was hitting on my friend. The worse part? In Sims3 I'm engaged and she's pregnant! That's why this one- shot is dedicated to everyone's unexpected problems and cluelessness in all relationships, real or not!**

**Dan and Runo in ****One Click Was All It Took.**

The weather wasn't cooperating with the brawlers plans today I'm afraid. They were all planning to take a vacation to a tropical island for winter break, but a snow storm had limited Marcuho's airplane from leaving the ground. So the teens (ages ranging from 16 to 19) were all stuck at Marcuho's house for the time being and of course it didn't take long for Runo and Dan to start fighting.

After Runo stormed out of the room, Keith asked "Do they ever stop fighting? It's extremely hard on the hears."

Most of the brawlers shook their heads, but Maria replied "Only when their making out." Like it was the most logical answer.

"They never seem to run out of reason to fight, do they?" said Julie.

"Or comebacks." Replied Alice.

"You know I think I just might pay someone 30$ if they managed to rend Dan and Runo speechless for once." Said Shun.

Meanwhile, Runo had started a game of Sims3 on Marcuho's new computer that he had bought just for games.(He knew well enough not to trust Dan with any expensive computers that he needed.) She had created Sims of all the brawlers in one giant virtual house. Maria and Baron were cuddling on the couch, Alice was reading and Dan was eating(no surprise there). All the rest had gone to work. Runo's eyes turned wide, Julie wasn't wearing the clothes she put her in, in fact she was throwing up. Curious Runo clicked on Julie's icon, she was pregnant! Runo got up to go get something to drink and to ask Julie what she wanted her baby named. She left the Sims game running.

A minute after, Dan walks into the room and sits down at the computer. He fooled around a bit until he came across something he didn't understand. There was a option that came up called Woohoo. Wondering what it did he clicked it. Two Sims walked up the stairs and climbed into bed, then the mouse started to vibrate. At this moment Runo walked back into the room.

"Dan! What did you do?"

"I'm not sure come over here and fix it!" Runo sat on Dan's lap in the computer chair.

"Okay, now tell me what you pressed."

"Uhh, the button called Woohoo."

"You WHAT? With who?"

"I still don't what it stands for."

"It means idiot, that your Sim just did it with someone." Runo peered at the screen only to see her Sim change into maternity clothes. Her mouth dropped." Dan, I'm pregnant!"she shrieked.

"Your WHAT?"

"You just did it with me and now we are having a baby."

About 20 minutes later, Maria and Shun walked into the computer room.

"Dan, you forgot to change her and put her to bed."

"I thought it was your turn."

"No. I'm taking care of Julie and Billy's kid since they went on vacation. And by the way if you hadn't noticed I'm pregnant, AGAIN."

They only just noticed Shun and Maria, they both blushed."You two training for when the real baby comes?" Asked Maria. Runo and Dan were speechless, their faces...priceless.

Maria then turned to Shun with her hand out. "Pay me, Ninja Boy."


	3. Chapter 3

**This is how it's gonna be: **_**The TV Remote.**_

Now once upon a time (a time that seems like forever ago) there was a little girl and two little boys at a party in a really big house. That really big house is a house we've seen many times, Marucho's mansion. In this current memory however Marucho is 5 years old. His parents were throwing a huge party, everyone in Wardington was there. Most of the other adults decided to leave their kids home with a babysitter, so Marucho was finding it very hard to find other kids to play with though the sea of legs on the dance floor. He sighed and headed over to the food table. When he got there his mood lighten, there were two kids there. One little boy with brown hair and red eyes was stuffing his face with anything he could get his little hands on. The girl was wearing a white dress and had her blue hair up in a ponytail. The girl was looking at the boy wondering how on earth someone so little could eat so much food. They talked and ate , and Marucho figured out that the boy's name was Dan and the girl's Runo, they were both 7 years old.

Marucho asked Dan and Runo to go upstairs and check out the new TV. They started flicking through the channels and Dan decides he wants to watch Spiderman. Runo gets up and rips the remote out of Dan's hands changing it to Pepper Ann. All hell broke loose. Dan and Runo started yelling and fighting over the remote. Marucho watched Dan and Runo roll around on the floor from his armchair. The TV remote lay on the floor forgotten. Marucho picked up the remote and changed the channel to Alvin and the chipmunks, the 7 years olds still fighting. He felt like he was going to have to get use to them fighting, but new best friends or not he had to watch the new episode of Alvin and the Chipmunks.

"Ella! I want to watch Pokemon. Give it back!"

"Not a chance, Dennis! I'm watching Mew Mew Power!"

Dennis chased his younger sister around the living room trying desperately to grab the TV remote. Ella jumped on the table and stuck her tongue out at Dennis. In one second Dennis had Ella in a headlock still trying to grab the remote.

"Guys, enough." Ella and Dennis jumped from the table and ran to the voices.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Runo pushed Dennis's shaggy blue hair out of the way and kissed his forehead. Dan pick up Ella and spun her around.

"I have no idea how your mother handles you two, your too much like us." Dan said.

"Really!" asks Ella.

"Oh, you have no idea." Runo answers, cuddling her grandchildren.


End file.
